


Just Married

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Just Married

You didn’t know there was going to be a protest. If you’d know there was going to be a protest this way you’d definitely have taken the bus. You try to slip around them, the group of angry men shouting about, something, you don’t really care, when one notices you and starts screaming directly at you.  
“Join us or be against us!” He yells gesturing to the crowd behind him. There are some women further back but the group that is the most threatening is for sure the men in front. You backpedal as they move closer to you. You let out a terrified squeak when an arm wraps around your shoulders and practically drags you past the group.  
“Keep walkin’ darlin’ keep walkin’.” He says low and soft in your ear. When someone throws something at the pair of you he deflects it with a raised arm. The stranger effectively guides you safely away from the crowd.  
“Thank you.” You tell him, once you’re around a corner and well away from the protest.  
“You’re welcome Doll.” That’s when you finally get a good look at him. He’s got dark hair that’s twisted into a neat manbun at the nap of his neck. Bright blue eyes, a square jaw and one of his hands is metal. Once you see the hand you know who he is. You can’t live in this town and not know who he is.  
“Oh my god. You’re the Winter Soldier.”  
“Please, call me Bucky.”  
“Oh, um okay.” You stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to say when he laughs softly.  
“Not what you expected from a biker gang leader huh?”  
“Not exactly.” You admit. “How can I repay you?”  
“That’s not necessary.”  
“How about a cup of coffee?”  
“You’re not going to take no as an answer are you?”  
“Nope.” You grin up at him, “So, coffee?”  
“Alright.” He says with a soft laugh.  
One coffee turns into two and then to dinner. It’s not long before you’ve completely fallen for Bucky.  
“Hey doll, you ready to go?” Bucky calls from the front entryway.  
“I’m coming!” He’s been strangely instant about leaving on time tonight, and you’re not even taking his bike. You take his bike everywhere, even to his best friend’s wedding. That had been an interesting ride of tugging down your dress so you didn’t flash anyone your underwear. Bucky’d found it hilarious. “Sorry, I’m ready.” You tell him yanking on your shoes.  
“Doll. You look stunning.” He tells you kissing you softly. He makes you crazy happy.  
He brings you to the coffee shop where you first bought him coffee as a thank you for helping you. It’s there that he gets down on one knee and asks you to be his wife.  
The wedding is a blast, the Howlies are a rowdy bunch but Steve and Bucky only have to glare to get them knock it off. Whatever it is.  
Steve doesn’t think you notice but you see him, Sam and Clint sneak away and before you can go investigate Clint’s wife Natasha and her best friend Wanda cut you off at the pass.  
“You look gorgeous!” Wanda gushes, “I love the red tulle underneath.” It matches the bright red star on Bucky’s bike. You had opted for a short dress, white with the red tulle under the full skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and lace down the arms. You felt like a biker goddess.  
“Thank you. What are the boys doing?”  
“Nothing Barnes.” Natasha says with a grin, “Don’t you have a cake to cut?” You mock glare at the two women then let them corral you back toward your husband.  
“God Doll, every time I look at you in that dress I can’t get over how damn lucky I am.” He growls and you laugh softly before kissing him. You cut the cake together and he is a perfect gentleman, sweetly feeding you a bite but you quickly change that when you shove the cake into his face with a laugh.  
The party winds down around 2am. You’re exhausted, but thrilled to finally be Bucky’s wife. Once you go outside you can’t help the laughter that spills out of you. You know what Steve, Sam and Clint were doing now. Tied to the back of Bucky’s motorcycle is a sign that says ‘Just Married’ and several dozen cans that, to be honest, might actually be louder than the bike.  
“This is not funny Doll. Look what they did to my baby!” Bucky gripes causing you to laugh even harder. “Did you put them up to this?”  
“Oh hell no. But it’s amazing and I love it. Hold on let me get Wanda.” You turn away from him and just before going inside you turn back toward him. “Don’t touch anything.” You warn him before ducking into the bar again. Finding Wanda doesn’t take long, she comes out with you and after you explain what you want for the picture. She takes the picture of you, sitting sideways on the back of Bucky’s bike. He’s sitting like normal and you’ve got your arms wrapped around him, your chin on his shoulder. It’s just as adorable as you hoped it would be. Honestly, it’s been such a wonderful day, and as you and Bucky tear through the streets to home you can’t wait to continue your life with him.


End file.
